La ladrona de besos
by Crislu
Summary: Cedric está preocupado por la primera prueba del torneo, queriendo estar solo para poder pensar, se aleja al bosque, pero recibe una visita inesperada. Este fic participa en el resto: el beso que lo inicio todo de EEQCR


**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el reto el beso que lo inicio todo del EEQCR. **

**La ladrona de besos**

Caminaba por el jardín del castillo pisando la hojarasca, con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Miró el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos y se acercó pausadamente, le apetecía estar solo, en un lugar tranquilo en el que poder pensar sin que nadie le molestara. Miró atrás para asegurarse de que nadie le veía penetrar entre los árboles. No quería meterse en líos por incumplir las normas del colegio.

Se sentó en una piedra y dejo que su mente empezara a divagar, estaba asustado, inseguro, había momentos en los que prefería no haber metido su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Pero luego se llenaba de orgullo al saber que ese aparato mágico lo había elegido a él, Cedric, entre decenas de estudiantes para competir por su colegio en el torneo de los tres magos, sin olvidar a Potter, claro. Ahora solo había un problema ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un dragón?

De repente un murmullo de pasos le sobresaltó. Una niña rubia de segundo o tercer curso apareció entre la espesura, iba despeinada y caminaba observando el cielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es peligroso— la reprendió el Hufflepuff

—Miraba el cielo. Me parecía haber visto a dos Burbluis— respondió con tranquilidad la chiquilla.

— ¿El qué?

— Son una especie de animalitos peludos de color amarillo con alas. A veces las confunden con snitchs ¿Sabes?

Cedric asintió con la cabeza, aunque realmente no entendía nada de lo que le decía esa joven Ravenclaw.

—Será mejor que vuelvas al colegio o te meterás en un buen lío.

Luna se giró dispuesta a obedecer, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, porque clavó la vista en los ojos del chico y se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Replicó Diggory un poco contrariado.

—Solo te miraba— explicó Luna con su dulce voz— Por cierto, tú también estás incumpliendo las normas del colegio.

—Es diferente— y se levantó para alejarse de la chica, ya había dado unos pasos cuando Luna habló a sus espaldas.

—Pareces preocupado ¿Es por los dragones?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?— Estaba completamente desconcertado se suponía que nadie debía saber en qué consistía la primera prueba y los dragones ya eran más conocidos que las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Me topé con ellos — Indicó encogiéndose de hombros— Y lo asocié, no soy tan despistada como la gente cree.

—Ya veo…— enlazo Diggory perdiendo la paciencia— Creo que será mejor que te vayas, prefiero estar solo— Pero Luna no se movía, lo seguía observando a la cara, como estudiándolo.

—Quiero estar solo— Volvió a repetir en tono amenazador

— ¿Ya sabes cómo enfrentarte a los dragones?

Silencio. Diggory no iba a aceptar frente a una alumna pequeña que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

— Si yo fuera tú trataría de distraerlos, se dispersan con facilidad. Mi padre siempre lo dice.

Cedric iba a replicar, pero de repente enmudeció. Parecía descabellado, pero podía llegar a funcionar. Era una buena idea, había que pulirla, pero era una buena idea. Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, se le estaban ocurriendo millares de opciones. La molesta chiquilla había resultado útil después de todo.

—Gracias— le sonrió mientras le apretaba el hombro.

Pero entonces Luna hizo algo inesperado, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Fue un contacto fugaz, inesperado que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo. La miro a los ojos, olía a berenjena, y sus pupilas relucían con un brillo extraño. Se quedó allí sin saber bien que decir o que hacer.

Iba a abrir la boca y reprender a la niña cuando esta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, señaló con una mano al cielo y gritó:

—Allí están, los Burbluis— Y se alejó corriendo en dirección a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Cedric la vio alejarse completamente anonadado, sin ser capaz de ver a las extrañas criaturas. Se tocó inconscientemente los labios con la mano derecha, y sonrió, ya sabía cómo acabar con el dragón, aunque quizás tendría que empezar a preocuparse más por la ladrona de besos.

0-0

**¿Qué os parece?**


End file.
